


旅行青蛙·老王记

by JAVAlist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAVAlist/pseuds/JAVAlist
Summary: 旅行蛙耀，为诞下后代，养家糊口，与各位攻君发生关系，顺带获取养你的食物





	旅行青蛙·老王记

经过长时间的努力，你的儿子，新一代旅行青蛙——王耀终于出落成一个英俊威武天真活泼，清俊端儒的好骚年。  
如果不是自带gay佬气息那就更完美了，你无不可惜的暗呐道。  
依据规矩，王耀并不能继续啃老(你:其实我不介意。龟:pia飞)了，而且要去外边旅行，通过旅行路上获得的食物来养家里年渐老迈的你。  
你:好啊好啊好啊^o^~！  
就这样，王小耀踏上了漫漫败菊之路征程 。  
王耀无视你在门口挥手帕的蠢样，背好行囊，走上不归路。  
第一站，王耀到达地／中／海偏西的一个国家上，敲开一个庄园主的大门，说明了自己的来意，门口的管家请示了庄园主，根据主人的意思，将王耀请入庄园，引致主人的卧室，随后便行礼告退，并告诉王耀，在此等候主人便可。  
在管家退下后，王耀抬头打量了这间卧室，有一个香炉慢慢地升着薄烟，不过倒是不熏人。从摆设看可以看出主人家的性格比较活泼，窗户朝阳，一天能接受阳光的时间很长，这个庄园的主人应该是个比较开朗活泼的人。  
“嘛，开朗活泼吗？应该比较会照顾人，作为第一次的对象，这个性格的人应该会让我好过一些吧。”王耀自嘲地无声笑了一下。  
卧室门这是推开，一名棕发绿眸的青年走了进来。  
唔，长得不错，古铜色的皮肤大概可以看出他喜阳的特性，这个国度的贵族以绿眸为为尊，看来他就是王耀要找的主人家。  
在王耀打量他的同时，安东尼奥也在打量王耀，性格大咧咧的他在心里只用了四个字形容王耀:绝世好受。  
安东尼奥咳了一下，回归正题。  
“你好，我是安东尼奥，这座庄园的主人，是名伯爵。”  
“您好，我是旅行蛙，我叫王耀，是来向您交换食物的。”在安东尼奥介绍完后，王耀也介绍了自己。  
“嘛，我知道，emmmm...”安东尼奥迟疑了一下，还是决定说下去:  
“那个，由于前几日我刚从父亲手中接任，所以……”  
“所以，你对于旅行蛙还不是很了解，是吧。”王耀直接把话接下去，看着面前的青年的脸以一种诡异颜色变红。  
王耀无奈的叹了一口气，主动的向安东尼奥走过去，一边走，一边把自己身上的衣服解下，当他到安东尼奥面前时他已经把自己的衣服全部解开，裸体站在安东尼奥面前。  
不得不说，王耀身段生得极好，尤其是一双修长纤细的美腿，体毛也是属于亚洲人稀疏的体毛，把偏白的肌肤衬出了莹玉的质感。安东尼奥看得脸更红了。  
看到大男孩不自在的把视线偏开，王耀抓住安东尼奥衣领往下拉，趴到他的耳畔，暧昧的道:  
“亲爱的安东尼奥，虽然你我皆不自在，但事情就是这样，你虽然是第一次和旅行蛙做爱，但旅行蛙的生理结构除了男性还兼合了女性，你应该有和女性做爱的经验吧，那请麻烦快点，这再拖下去……”王耀顿了一下，温柔的喘息挑逗安东尼奥。  
“再拖下去我估计就该感冒了。”说完，伸出柔嫩的舌头舔了一下安东尼奥的耳廓，然后吻了上去。  
耳部神经受到刺激，使安东尼奥从那个不自在的处境脱离出来。  
反应过来的他夺回主动权，把头往后一仰，把耳朵从王耀嘴里解救出来，随后俯下头去，一把擒住王耀的蜜唇，戏谑的逗弄他的软舌，霸道的侵略王耀口腔的每一处嫩肉。  
王耀毕竟是第一次接吻，很快就被安东尼奥吻得腿软，尤其安东尼奥一边吻一边用薄茧的手抚摸敏感的腰侧，双重刺激下，王耀不得不双手揽住安东尼奥的脖颈，以免自己就此瘫软在地。但这个动作使王耀的头更加贴近安东尼奥，加深了这个吻。  
    安东尼奥眼神加深，抱住王耀光滑的细腰，长腿向前一跨，带着王耀向他身后的大床进发。安东尼奥的动作突然，王耀没反应过来，被带得踉跄，安东尼奥索性托住王耀手感好到惊人的翘臀，大跨步走向床。  
    待王耀回过神来时，整个人已经被安东尼奥压在柔软的床榻上，手上火热的温度感觉要烫伤他的臀肉。他不禁笑道：“说起来伯爵大人的吻技倒是意外地好啊！”  
安东尼奥把嘴贴在王耀的乳头旁，炙热的呼吸洒在胸膛上引起的酥麻让王耀扭了扭腰肢，想要逃离这种感觉。  
“因为熟能生巧阿。”  
“看来我还不够努力，你还有时间关注这些~”安东尼奥单手压住王耀的双手，含住王耀小巧的乳首，以舌尖来回舔动刺激敏感的乳头，玩得啧啧作响。另一只手顺着光滑的小腹下滑，探向王耀半软的玉茎。  
“嗯啊....别....”王耀发出难耐的呻吟，如同小猫哼叫一般催得安东尼奥欲火猛涨，恨不得现在就把粗大的阴茎捅进王耀下边温软的小穴。但是不行，对于未来可能会成为自己妻子的小家伙来说，初次还是有耐性一点吧。  
安东尼奥松开压制王耀的手，拉开王耀紧闭的双腿，不出所料看到隐藏在玉球下那副属于女性的器官。  
因为情动，花穴正往外吐着露水，濡湿了阴唇。  
安东尼奥的直视令王耀不禁红了脸，别过头想要逃避这种羞躁。安东尼奥却伸手把他头移回来，温柔的浅吻了几下。  
“可能有点难受，稍微忍一下。”  
“什……啊！”王耀忽然被挤进下体的圆柱体逼得变了声调，他稍微抬起无力的身子，看到安东尼奥的一只手指指节埋入他娇嫩下体，难耐的酸麻让他无所适从。  
安东尼奥见状，在王耀的注视下，将整个手指伸了进去。直视自己被指奸的感觉过于羞耻，王耀背后瞬间冒了一层汗。  
王耀虽然知道扩张是必须的过程，但却没想到光一个手指就感觉怪异，若是待会那根凶器捅进来，只怕会更加难受吧。  
安东尼奥在放进去三根手指后，忽然感觉穴肉比之前的更加紧实。看向王耀，只见王耀脸上除了因羞耻而染上的绯红还有几分惊慌。安东尼奥在心里叹了一口气，到底是初经人事，哪怕是已经做好心理准备，但想法与现实与现实终究是有些不同。在分泌不足量的爱液的情况下承接长有粗茧的手指想来有点难受。  
他舔弄着王耀的眼睑，感受眼珠在不安之下的转动。  
“放轻松，亲爱的，相信我，我会让你舒服的。”说着，伏下头去，张口舔弄隐藏在花唇下的阴核。  
“咿啊……别……太嗯啊…呀……”微凉的舌尖与两双温热的大手一起爱抚王耀的下体，初尝爱欲的王耀明显被没顶的快感刺激到了，很快阴茎便射出了白灼，花穴也涌出大量水液，打湿了安东尼奥的手掌。  
在王耀因快感失神时，安东尼奥已经在漫长的前戏中失去了等待的耐性，待王耀过了不应期后，他便将身下火热的铁杵抵在王耀花穴上。  
“要进去喽~”说完，便急不可耐的插入进去。  
“嗯……啊！痛！太大了！”一开始进去时王耀只是觉得撑得慌，当插入一半时，王耀觉得有什么破开的感觉，伴随一阵疼痛。两手在安东尼奥的后背留下几道血痕。喘息声里带上几分泣音。  
“抱歉，耀，稍微忍一下，待会就不疼了。”安东尼奥被王耀裹得又舒服又动弹不得，不得不在王耀的软穴里左右研磨，同时手与嘴唇不断刺激他胸上的两点粉嫩花珠。待王耀呻吟从带有痛意的喘息转变为甜腻的鼻息时，下体也有一股爱液打湿两人下体时，安东尼奥便不再忍耐，大开大合的侵淫王耀的嫩穴。  
“嗯嗯……啊…太……呀太快了，啊……”王耀的手一下放在安东尼奥宽厚的背上，一下又抓着身下柔软的被子，平整的被子被两人的动作影响，泛出褶皱就同性爱的快感一样缠绕在他们身上，王耀的小肉棒吐露出透明的前列腺液。  
当安东尼奥的微弯的大肉棒碰到一个闭合着的小口时，王耀被更高的快感热潮惊醒。安东尼奥抽插肉棒攻击小口，哑着嗓子说道：“耀，我要打开你的宫口喽。”说完，用力地挺腰，剩下的肉棒全部插入甬道，龟头顶开小口，埋入高热宫穴里。  
“！”王耀无声尖叫，全身抽搐着射了出来，子宫里的淫水烫得安东尼奥舒服的喟叹了一声，他微微退出又狠狠顶进去，王耀平坦的小腹被顶出弧度。  
处在高潮的王耀被插得眼泪不受控制的掉落，被安东尼奥一颗颗吻去。  
“嗯啊…太深了…咿啊……别……”  
龟头摩擦敏感的宫口，穴肉肉棒的筋络相互摩擦，高度契合获得无上的快感。  
在王耀觉得自己快晕过去时，体内的肉棒猛然涨大，随着安东尼奥低喘，热烫的精液被注入了他的子宫里。  
激烈的性爱后，安东尼奥就着插入的体位，翻了身，让王耀躺在他身上，避免压坏他。  
王耀过了好一阵才缓过劲来，发现安东尼奥还在里面，立马羞红了脸，挣扎着想坐起来。但由于操干的时间太长，王耀处于乏力的状态，腿刚支起一半又坐了回去、由于体式的问题，安东尼奥的肉茎插入的很深。  
安东尼奥头痛的呻吟了一声，肉茎又开始硬了。托起王耀腰胯，在放下的时候又狠狠往上顶弄。  
“啊……不…这个姿势…嗯啊……太深了!”王耀忍不住哭了起来。  
“对不起，耀，就这一次，做完我们就休息。”说完，安东尼奥更加卖力的侵犯王耀的小穴。  
激情过后，安东尼奥退了出来，把手放到王耀的被草的靡红的花穴上，王耀一惊，把腿夹了起来，安东尼奥的手被夹了个正着。  
“乖，耀，把腿打开，我不做，只是帮你揉一下而已，如果不的话这几天你这里会很难受的。”安东尼奥安慰道。王耀将信将疑，慢慢将腿打开。  
果然安东尼奥没有再对他做什么。  
在安东尼奥的庄园休息一天后王耀便选择告退，临走之前，管家将食物给他。是番茄面包。同时管家又给了他一颗完整的的大番茄，说这是给您吃的。道谢之后，王耀就离开了。  
安东尼奥站在二楼目送他的背影离开，待看不见后，才放下窗户。  
“您确定要他作为你的妻子？”  
“是的，我很确定。”  
“你应该知道旅行蛙是不可能只有一个丈夫的吧。”  
“……”  
“……我明白了，那我就先告辞了。”  
王耀将面包交给你之后便进房休息去了。初次的不适因安东尼奥的原因降到了最低，王耀躺在床上模模糊糊间想着希望下次的对象也能温柔一点。  
不过王耀没想到的是他会被下一个对象的温柔逼得直接哭出声。


End file.
